


you make it worth it

by idontreallylikebutterflies (Laulerelelere)



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: M/M, Please Don't Take This Seriously, what am I doing with my life, yes this is the D/s fic that everyone wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laulerelelere/pseuds/idontreallylikebutterflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David doesn't like being a rookie, but he likes Kurmazov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make it worth it

_TAGS: David Chapman, Oleg Kurmazov, d/s au, in which everyone is either a sub or a dom, everything but the last part is supposed to be placed before dan riley and marc lapointe came out, guys you don't get it i really ship them, David is such a sub, Kurmazov_ so  _would call David 'Dave', David falls in love with Kurmazov as a captain first; everything else arrives after, I'M SO SAD ABOUT THEM LEAVING :((((, at least they are leaving together that is true love SUCK IT DAVID/JAKE SHIPPERS_

 

David doesn't like being a rookie.

It isn't about having to constantly prove himself. He doesn't  _need_ to prove himself. He knows that he is a good player, whatever the press may say, constantly comparing him with Lourdes. The problem is everything related to being a sub in the NHL.

It's not like anyone but his agent knows --an awkward conversation when they started working together and  _never again_ \-- but he feels the pressure of hiding, of liking guys. There aren't any out sub players in the NHL-- or out gay players, for that matter-- and David doesn't want to be the first one.

Being a rookie means a lot of stupid questions. He can't be mean to the press, which is a shame, because he would love to. Instead, he gives meaningless answers, without bite, words that could be coming out of anyone's mouth.

Kurmazov finds it funny. 

Kurmazov's actually other of the negative things about being a rookie. He's his captain, he worries about him and it is  _awful._ He is nice, a great hockey player and he looks like he is a great dom. David shouldn't be thinking about that, Kurmazov's married, and he is like ten years older than him and he is  _really handsome._

David's so fucked.

***  
Kurmazov calls him 'Dave'. David doesn't really like it, always coming out of anyone's mouths after only a few times, making any trust that David could've had on that person disappear.

He likes it when Kurmazov says it. 

He still calls him David when there are cameras close, or Chapman, professional, because he is so damned professional, such a great captain. But in the locker room, or when he takes him home he is 'Dave', the name coming out of Kurmazov's mouth without any doubt, just  _trust._ David feels awful for breaking that trust. 

***

Kurmazov knows that he is a sub.

David doesn't know how he knew, but he knows, he does, asked him about it after a game. David hadn't known what to answer, still doesn't, but it was apparently a good enough answer for Kurmazov, who palmed his shoulder, told him that he had played a great game. David had, but he still doesn't understand it, doesn't get it, because if Kurmazov knows that he is a sub he  _has_ to know that he has the biggest, stupidest crush on him. Still, David doesn't mention it, and Kurmazov doesn't either.

***

David knows Kurmazov's wife. She is nice, like Kurmazov. He can see why he loves her, which is a problem, because David's not nice, not like her.

It shouldn't be a problem, because David shouldn't want to take Kurmazov apart from his family, but he does, he wants it so bad it  _hurts,_ wants  _him,_  thinking about it at night, when no one else is awake to feel his shame.

One morning, after David had spent the night fantasizing about him, Kurmazov spends at least fifteen minutes staring at him during practice. He asks him, later, if he's sleeping okay, tells him that he looks tired. David doesn't know what he answers, he just knows that he looks red, because this is Kurmazov's fault, for being such a good person, such a good captain, for having _such a good body,_ enought that it keeps him awake at night.

David doesn't like thinking about Kurmazov's wife.

***

Kurmazov doesn't ask him about it until too weeks later. He tells him to go to his hotel room once he leaves his stuff in his room. David does, partly because he wants to know what Kurmazov wants, but partly because he wants to do whatever Kurmazov tells him, just follow his orders, stay at his feet all the time that Kurmazov wants. It's a dangerous thought.

When David knocks Kurmazov tells him to come in. He is sitting on a desk chair, computer sitting on his desk. He's not looking at him.

''Are you having trouble with your computer, old man?'' David asks awkwardly. He knows that it is awkward, but he doesn't know what to say, what to do, just waiting on the door until Kurmazov looks at him.

Kurmazov turns the chair around, stares at him. ''Close the door, Dave,'' he says. David does, finishes entering the room. 

''What did you want, Kurmazov?'' David asks. He's shifting on his feet, nervous. Being on the same room as Kurmazov does that to him, leaves him restless, wants to kiss him, wants to do really inaproppiate things, things that he shouldn't be thinking about when he's in the same room as him.

Kurmazov smirks. It looks dangerous, looks like trouble. David is going to pop a boner.

''Call me Oleg,'' he offers, well, orders, predatory look still on his face. 

David nods. ''Okay,'' he says, confused, pieces not fitting.

''Say it.'' 

''Oleg,'' David says. It sounds like a question, he's still confused, he still doesn't know what he is supposed to do here. 

Oleg nods, apparently satisfied. He makes a gesture, wordlessly telling him to get closer to him. David does.

''Do you want me?'' He asks. David's brain short-circuits, doesn't know what to answer, even if he had already guessed that Oleg knew, but--

''Dave,'' Oleg says, braking his chain of thoughts, looking at him, his face looking kind of smug. ''Do you want me?''

David still doesn't know what to answer. He guesses that he should be honest, nods. ''Yes.''

''Good,'' Oleg says. ''Come here.''

David does, until he is close, really close, close enough that Oleg can pull him in his lap and kiss him.

David doesn't know what to think about it, so he just doesn't just kisses Oleg, until the chair is making sounds under them and David  _can't bring himself to care,_ until David is fully naked, Oleg yanking his cock fast and hard. David comes hard when Oleg's fingers touch his rim, Oleg's lips being the only thing keeping him quiet. Oleg starts jacking himself off after that, comes not much later.

Afterwards, Oleg has to carry him to the bed, David still in subspace, too tired to walk, to speak. He wordlessly snuggles closer to Oleg, until he passes an arm around him.

''You are so sweet, Dave,'' Oleg whispers, chin moving against his forehead. David doesn't think that he is sweet, but he nods, sleepy.

Oleg laughs, but not meanly, grabs his chin and makes him look up at him, until they are kissing. 

''Can I stay here, with you?'' David asks when they break the kiss, embarrassed, looking at Oleg's shoulder instead of his eyes.

''You can always stay with me,'' Oleg answers, and David can breathe.

***

Kurmazov gets traded a few years after that. Washington. David follows him, he couldn't not do it. David's agent wants to kill him, says that David has a brilliant future with the islanders, that David could win a cup in less than five years if he kept it up. David doesn't care.

Kurmazov is home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My giggling fit started when I wrote the ''Kurmazov so would call David 'Dave''' and I have yet to stop.  
> Well, that's it! This is what I think that fans would make of David's and Oleg's relationship: a sin.  
> I can't believe that the first time that I write David Chapman I am ''not even trying'' because it's supposed to be a fanfic of the fanfic that would be written inside a fic.  
> Good lord.  
> Every time I wrote Dave something died inside of me, but I found it too hilarious to stop.  
> If i made an awful mistake writing something the american way instead of the canadian way, I am sorry. English is like my third language.  
> Thank you for reading this atrocity. I don't know why I wrote it. I don't even ship this. I don't even like hockey. What is my life. I just want David Chapman to be happy.  
> between the teeth is a part of the you could make a life verse and you can find everything about it in its tumblr (http://youcouldmakealife.tumblr.com/)  
> If you guys have any questions, you can find me on tumblr (idontreallylikebutterflies.tumblr.com)  
> Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
